


When I Close My Eyes

by only_human



Series: Stallison Nogitsune Collection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Nogitsune Trauma, Stiles Has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_human/pseuds/only_human
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Nogitsune. Allison is having nightmares, but when Stiles calls her one night, she figures out she's having his nightmares, memories leftover from the Nogitsune. Allison tries to find a way to comfort him after these terrible nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot of Allison/Stiles. I really love the idea of these two together so here's just something short and sweet about Allison trying to comfort an anxiety riddled Stiles.

Allison couldn’t remember the last time she got a full night of sleep anymore. She knew she wasn’t dreaming, but she wasn’t having any nightmares either, it was just darkness before a sudden wave of fear would wake her from her sleep. At first she had dismissed it as a side effect of sorts left over from her hallucinations of Kate, just without the hallucinations anymore. But it kept happening, over and over again, night after night, until Allison came to dread turning off the lights in the room and going to sleep. Allison didn’t know if she was brave for pushing aside that fear and continuing to try to get some sleep, or stupid for trying to ignore it until it would simply refuse to be ignored any longer. The fear that woke her wasn’t what made her afraid however; it was the darkness, the empty space that haunted her before the fear struck. When it happened again that night, for the second week in a row, something happened that was different from all the other nights. For the first time in two weeks, she saw a flicker of an image in the darkness before she woke up.

 

It was like an image that bled through from somewhere else, a flash of something terrifying from someone else’s memories. It was in a dark basement and everything was freezing cold, she felt as if she was in a freezer instead of a basement; there was a cry for help, a voice of someone that sounded familiar to Allison but also like they were a thousand miles away from her, it was almost like an echo. When she tripped over the bloody bear trap on the floor, she awoke from the nightmare the way she always had before. Allison was trying to make sense of what she saw when her cell phone started to ring, she expected Lydia, or Scott, or even her father if he was out of the house for some reason at 3am, but she never expected Stiles.

 

“Hello?” Allison answered, careful to keep her voice from revealing how the recent nightmare terrified her.

 

“Hey Allison, I didn’t wake you up did I?” Stiles asked, he sounded like he had just woken up himself, but there was something else there that Allison couldn’t identify in his voice.

 

“Uh, no, I just woke up a few minutes ago.” Allison sat up in her bed and turned on the light, the last thing she wanted to do after that disturbing nightmare was continue to sit in the darkness. “Are you okay?”

 

“…Fine.” Stiles had clearly hesitated before answering.

 

“You don’t sound fine, Stiles.” Allison pointed out.

 

It was quite for a moment on the other end of the phone, Allison was wondering if he was even still on the line, until she heard him let out a sigh and heard something moving around on his end of the phone.

 

“Did you have a nightmare?” He asked her. He had asked so quietly that it took Allison a moment to figure out what he had asked her.

 

“Why do you ask?” Allison asked.

 

“I don’t know, I figure that’s why most people are up at 3am, they have nightmares. You said you were awake for a few minutes, I just woke up from a nightmare.” Stiles blurted out, he tended to say things faster when he was anxious or in the middle of a brilliant idea. Allison knew however that this was his anxiety kicking in a bit.

 

“Yeah, I had a nightmare.” Allison said in a level tone, she was trying to keep him from going into a full-blown anxiety attack.

 

“What was it about?” Stiles asked; he was looking for a distraction now, anything to tear him away from whatever shook him to his core. Allison could only imagine what kind of nightmares a person had that could be leftover from a Nogitsune.

 

“It was just darkness.” Allison said, she wasn’t going to tell him about what else she saw at first, but it was almost as if she could _feel_ a sliver of anxiety herself by not telling him, as if his anxiety was somehow making it’s way to her. “And there was this…basement.”

 

“Basement?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yeah, it was freezing cold and dark. I could barely see in there. I heard this echo of someone calling for help and I tripped over a bear trap that had been set off already. It was covered in blood but nothing was there. Then I woke up.” Allison said, Stiles was completely silent on the other end. “Stiles?”

 

“I – uh – I gotta go.” Stiles said.

 

“Stiles!” Allison called out, but the line was already dead.

 

Then Allison felt it, a surge of anxiety stronger than anything she had ever felt herself, she couldn’t tell if it was her own anxiety or someone else’s. Allison bolted out of bed and started getting dressed, she couldn’t help but feel like something awful was happening to Stiles. Her door burst open and her dad was there in the doorway, armed with a gun and ready to shoot at whatever he thought was harming his daughter. When he saw nothing in the room but a frantic Allison, he went up to her and hugged her tightly to calm her down. She didn’t even notice that she was breathing erratically or shaking until her father wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Allison, what happened?” He asked her, he looked down at her and when he noticed she was still shaking, he kept holding her close to him. “It’s okay, just breathe.” Chris tried to calm her down.

 

It took a few minutes for Allison to calm down enough to talk, but those minutes felt like hours of wasted time to her. She started moving around again, trying to get dressed and ignoring her father until he stopped her at the front door of the apartment.

 

“Allison!” Chris shouted, his shout snapped her out of her daze to just keep moving, to find Stiles and see if he was okay. “You are not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong. If you think I’m letting you out of here after an anxiety attack like that with no explanation –“

 

“It’s Stiles.” Allison blurted out. “Something is wrong, he called me, he said he had a nightmare and he hung up. He didn’t sound right; I need to see if he’s okay. I don’t know how or why but all I know is that I _need_ to make sure that he’s okay.” Allison clenched her fists in attempts to make herself stop trembling, but she could feel her palms sweating now as well as her heart still racing. But in that moment Allison didn’t care if she had to run over to the Stilinski home to check on Stiles, all she did know was that she was going to find him.

 

Her father held her gaze for a moment before he nodded his head. “Stay here, I’ll drive you over there. I’m not letting you drive like this.”

 

When they finally got on the road, Allison was still shaking and desperately wishing that the car would drive faster or that Stiles lived a little closer to her apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

Chris and Allison seemed to show up at the Stilinski home just in time. Stiles was fumbling with his keys in the driveway, trying to find the one to his Jeep, but his hands were shaking and he looked as pale as death itself in the headlights of the car. Before Chris said a word, Allison jumped out of the car and ran up to Stiles, she took his keys right from his hands and hugged him; he was shaking far worse that she was and she didn’t know where he planned on going, but she was going to keep him from going anywhere like this.

 

“Stiles, are you alright?” Chris asked, keeping the headlights of the car on but stepping out of the vehicle. “Does your dad know you’re out here?”

 

“No.” Stiles simply said back. Allison figured he was answering both questions with one answer because she could tell he was far from alright and his father would never let him go anywhere like this, just like her father kept her off the road.

 

“Come on Stiles, let’s go inside.” Allison felt herself getting more control over her anxiety, it was slowly slipping away now that she had Stiles right in front of her.

 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles said just above a whisper, his voice was cracking and he was still clearly upset.

 

“Stiles, you don’t have to be sorry.” Allison pulled away form him now and looked right at him, she couldn’t remember ever seeing Stiles this afraid of anything. He always was so brave against every terrible thing that ever happened in Beacon Hills, and now he was terrified of whatever was left behind in his memories from the darkness that once controlled him. She grabbed his hand and started leading him slowly back into his house, she had to use his keys to unlock the front door.

 

Chris followed behind the both of them and when Sheriff Stilinski came downstairs from all the noise, Chris tried to explain as best as he could what exactly was happening, though he wasn’t sure himself. Allison just sat with Stiles on his sofa in the living room, trying to get him to tell her what had him so worked up. It took an hour of their fathers talking and having coffee to stay awake and watch their kids, but he finally started telling her what was wrong.

 

“That basement you told me about…I was there. That was my blood on the trap. That was my nightmare.” Stiles said. “The Nogitsune had me there before he…you know, took over. I was back there in a nightmare, a memory for me I guess. When you told me you were there…I don’t know, I freaked out.”

 

“Where were you going?” Allison asked.

 

“Anywhere. If my nightmares were hurting you…I didn’t want them to keep hurting you or anyone else honestly. I was just trying to find somewhere where I could stop hurting people. After all I did-“

 

“Stiles.” Allison stopped him. “Stop thinking like that. It’s not your fault. That wasn’t you hurting all those people, it was the Nogitsune. He’s gone now and he can’t hurt you anymore.”

 

“Yeah, but now my nightmares are hurting you, who knows if it’s getting to Scott too. We’re all connected because of that tree and if the Nogitsune came back with me, who knows, it could be getting to you both now. I just want to stop hurting people.” His voice was cracking again and she saw his hands tremble. Allison took hold of his hands again and squeezed them tightly.

 

“You’re not hurting anyone, it’s not your fault, and none of what happened is your fault. I don’t know what’s going on with the nightmares honestly, I don’t know if Scott is seeing any of this, but I do know that you need to _stop blaming yourself_.” Allison said.

 

“Easier said than done.” Stiles said and cracked a small smile for the first time that night. His hands stopped shaking a bit but Allison could see he was still shaken by all of this.

 

“Come on, you need sleep. We all do.” Allison glanced over at her father before she got off the sofa and helped Stiles up too. Both of their fathers looked ready to pounce into action, but Allison stopped them. “Can I take Stiles up there?”

 

There was a moment of silent exchange between Sheriff Stilinski and Chris Argent, but they both nodded and stood aside in the kitchen while Allison took Stiles up to his room. She got him to lie down on his bed and she sat in his desk chair beside him, still holding on to one of his hands. He seemed to get a bit of color back to him and the shaking was almost all the way gone.

 

“You seem better.” Allison smiled.

 

“Yeah, I think it’s going away now, the anxiety.” Stiles sighed. “I’m sorry-“

 

“Stiles, I swear if I hear one more apology from you, I’m going to have to use you as my new target with my bow.” Allison said and Stiles laughed.

 

“Alright, I’ll stop.” Stiles smiled.

 

“I have to ask you though,” Allison started to wonder. “Why did you call me? Why not Scott?”

 

“I don’t know.” Stiles shrugged. “I guess…I just felt like I had to call you. I think I knew you were in my nightmare before I really knew you were there.”

 

Allison didn’t know how to really respond to any of it, she just held on to his hand and stayed there. She knew she should have gotten up and left and that her father probably wanted to leave, but Stiles held onto her hand as tightly as a person humanly could. She couldn’t bring herself to get up and leave his side, he finally looked peaceful and she didn’t want to ruin that.

 

* * *

 

 

“You think they’re okay?” Sheriff Stilinski asked Chris, both were still in the kitchen and it had been a good half hour since Allison brought Stiles upstairs.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m not entirely comfortable with leaving two teenagers up there in a room all alone.” Chris said.

 

“We should probably check on them.” Sheriff Stilinski said and the two made their way upstairs.

 

They’re surprised to find the bedroom door wide open, and even more surprised to find them both passed out in the room, still holding hands, Stiles asleep on the bed and Allison in the chair. They both looked peaceful which was a relief to both fathers after how their children were only an hour before.

 

“Let them sleep.” Chris whispered. “I don’t want to wake them up and go through all of this again.”

 

“I got an hour and a half before I go to work, I can bring Allison home then if you want.” Sheriff Stilinski offered.

 

“I think that’d be best.” Chris watched his sleeping daughter one last time before he started heading back home. He trusted Allison and he couldn’t entirely explain what happened to her and Stiles that night, all he did know was that he never wanted to see Allison that upset again, and if it meant letting her get some sleep holding hands with Stiles…well, he’d let it slide for now. If they planned on making this a more reoccurring thing, he would have to have a talk with Stiles about just how much Allison meant to him.


End file.
